infinite7fandomcom-20200215-history
The Chaser
"The Chaser" (추격자) is a song by INFINITE. It is the second track in their third mini album, INFINITIZE. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 미안해 마 독하게 날 버리고 떠나도 돼 니가 원한다면 그래 good bye 허나 내 맘까지 접은건 아냐 내 사랑이 이겨 아이야 먼저 가 어기야 디여라차 어기야디야 되찾을꺼야 잠시야 앞서도 널 따라 잡으리 난~ 그녀를 지켜라 날 잊지 못하게 내 님이 계신 곳 끝까지 가련다 잊어버려 이별의 말 앞에 멈춰가는 가슴 치고 무릎 꿇어본 나 꺼져버려 썪은 장작 같은 슬픔에 타버린 날 끌어본다 식은 네 맘이 왜 아직 내 마음을 매일 설레이고 헤매게 하는지 걸어본다 사랑에 날 굳게 만들지 또 아이야 먼저 가 어기야 디여라차 어기야디야 되찾을꺼야 잠시야 아파도 결국엔 웃으리 난~ 그녀를 지켜라 날 잊지 못하게 내 님이 계신 곳 끝까지 가련다 거리를 좁혀라 내 손에 잡히게 내 님을 찾아서 내 전불 걸련다 그래 나 독한 맘으로 널 버리려 했어 애써 본능을 짓밟아 버리며 흐려진 너에 대한 집착 또한 다~ 사랑이라~ 내뱉는 난~ 또 도저히 널 놓지도 끊지도 못해 오늘도 뭔가에 홀린 듯 눈가에 맺힌 너를 쫓아 미안해 girl 절대 너란 끈을 놓진 않을래 내가 니 맘 돌릴꺼니 괜찮아 가슴 쥐 뜯겨도 별거 아니야 그녀를 지켜라 날 잊지 못하게 내 님이 계신 곳 끝까지 가련다 내 맘이 그렇지 하나만 알아서 꺾기고 아파도 널 사랑 하련다 미안해 마 독하게 날 버리고 떠나도 돼 니가 원한다면 그래 good bye 허나 내 맘까지 접은건 아냐 |-|Romanization= mianhae ma dokhage nal beorigo ddeonado dwae niga wonhandamyeon geurae good bye heona nae mamkkaji jeobeungeon anya nae sarangi igyeo aiya meonjeo ga eogiya diyeoracha eogiyadiya dwechajeulggeoya jamsiya apseodo neol ddara jabeuri nan~ geunyeoreul jikyeora nal itji mothage nae nimi gyesin got ggeutkkaji garyeonda ijeobeoryeo ibyeorui mal ape meomchwoganeun gaseum chigo mureup ggurheobon na ggeojyeobeoryeo sseokkeun jangjak gateun seulpeume tabeorin nal ggeureobonda sigeun ne mami wae ajik nae maeumeul maeil seolleigo hemaege haneunji georeobonda sarange nal gudge mandeulji ddo aiya meonjeo ga eogiya diyeoracha eogiyadiya dwechajeulggeoya jamsiya apado gyeolgugen useuri nan~ geunyeoreul jikyeora nal itji mothage nae nimi gyesin got ggeutkkaji garyeonda georireul jobhyeora nae sone jabhige nae nimeul chajaseo nae jeonbul geollyeonda geurae na dokhan mameuro neol beoriryeo haesseo aesseo bonneungeul jitbalba beorimyeo heuryeojin neoe daehan jibchak ddohan da~ sarangira~ naebaetneun nan~ ddo dojeohi neol nohjido ggeunhjido mothae oneuldo mwongae hollin deut nungae maechin neoreul jjocha mianhae girl jeoldae neoran ggeuneul nohjin anheullae naega ni mam dollilggeoni gwaenchanha gaseum jwi ddeudgyeodo byeolgeo aniya geunyeoreul jikyeora nal itji mothage nae nimi gyesin got ggeutkkaji garyeonda nae mami geureohji hanaman araseo ggeokkgigo apado neol sarang haryeonda mianhae ma dokhage nal beorigo ddeonado dwae niga wonhandamyeon geurae good bye heona nae mamkkaji jeobeungeon anya |-|English= Don’t be sorry, you can abandon me spitefully and leave If that’s what you want, yeah, good bye But that doesn’t mean I have given up too My love wins Aiya, go first, uhgiya diyuracha Uhgiyadiya, I will win her back Even if you’re ahead for a bit, I will catch up~ Protect her, so she won’t forget me I will go till the end to the place where my person is Forget it, I knelt down and beat my heart That paused in front of the words of separation Go away, I drag myself, who is burnt with sadness That is like rotten firewood Why is your cooled heart making my heart race And wander every day? I’m calling you, making myself stronger with love Aiya, go first, uhgiya diyuracha Uhgiyadiya I will win her back Even if I’ll hurt for a bit, I will smile once again~ Protect her, so she won’t forget me I will go till the end to the place where my person is Narrow the streets so I can catch you I will risk everything to find my person Yes, I tried to cast you out with a spiteful heart As I trampled on my instincts My obsession toward you became faint And I’m calling it all love once again Again today, I can’t let you go or cut you out As if I’m possessed, I chase after you, who is filled in my eyes I’m sorry girl, I don’t ever want to let go of the line that is you But it’s okay because I will turn back your heart It’s not a big deal even if my heart is ripped apart Protect her, so she won’t forget me I will go till the end to the place where my person is My heart is like that, I only know one thing So even though it is bent and in pain, it will love you Don’t be sorry, you can abandon me spitefully and leave If that’s what you want, yeah, good bye But that doesn’t mean I have given up too Music Video Category:Songs